The present invention is related to a connecting structure for electronic device which is connected by an insertion into a housing.
Patent Document1 discloses a connecting structure for electronic device that assuredly electrically connects the electronic device to obtain a high reliability. As shown in FIG. 17, in the connecting structure of the electronic device, one pair of busbars 501 and 503 are attached to a housing and a semiconductor light emitting element (LED) 505 as a light source is also attached to the housing. The busbars 501 and 503 that are formed in the shapes of flat plates and are divided into two include an electric wire connecting part 507, a Zener diode connecting part 509, a resistor connecting part 511 and an LED connecting part 513. In the resistor connecting part 511, press contact blades 515 and 515 are provided respectively in the busbars 501 and 503 that are divided into two. In the Zener diode connecting part 509, a single press contact blade 517 is provided in the one busbar 501 and a single press contact blade 519 is provided in the other busbar 503.
In a Zener diode 521, one lead part 523 is electrically connected to the one busbar 501 and the other lead part 525 is electrically connected to the other busbar 503 respectively, so that the Zener diode 521 is connected in parallel with the one pair of busbars 501 and 503 in the downstream side of a resistor 527. Thus, the Zener diode functions to protect the LED from a damage due to a sudden large voltage applied to a circuit by a static electricity in a direction where a forward electromotive force is supplied to the diode and to prevent a current from being supplied in a direction where a counter electromotive force is supplied to the diode and similarly protect the LED from the damage.
[Patent Document1] JP-A-2007-149762